Legend of the Moon
by InsertShadow'sCreativeNameHere
Summary: This is a true story about a kitten who I will never forget. She was always a warrior at heart, and I hope that wherever she is, she is happy and safe.
1. Allegiances

Copyright 2016 by TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP Forum.

All rights reserved. This work may not be reproduced in whole or part without expressed permission from Moderators or Administrator.

Warriors Belongs to Erin Hunter and HarperCollinsPublishers.

 **Thank you.**

* * *

TreeClan

Leader

Leopardstar- Leopard-patterned she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, under-tail and tail-tip as well as cream chest. Blue eyes. [Silver]

Deputy

Aspenbreeze- light brown she-cat with olive green eyes. White tail tip. [Absent]

Medicine cat

Snowpool- pure white she cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Copperpaw) [Silver/Fare]

Warriors

Lionfoot- golden tom with green eyes. [Absent]

Redspring- dark russet she-cat with a stumpy tail. Amber eyes [Absent]

Brackenheart- brown tom with darker brown paws. Green eyes and several scars [Quill]

Crookedflight- brown, black and white tabby tom with long fur, pale green eyes. His paw is slightly crooked. (Apprentice, Berrypaw) [Infinity]

Marshberry- brown and white she-cat with bright green eyes. [Eagle]

Scorchfur- red tom [Fare]

Snowheart- white tom with gray paws and blue eyes. [Quill]

Emberfoot- white tom with russet paws. Bright green eyes [Spiral]

Thornbreeze- tabby brown she-cat with tan highlights. Blue eyes [Quill]

Hawkwing- brown tom with tan highlights. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Birchpaw) [Quill]

Nightfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes [Broken]

Pigeonleap- White and gray tom with blue eyes [Painted]

Fogsong- silver tabby she-cat with one blind eye and the other pale green [Oreo]

Ashsmoke- Black tom with a white ring around the eye and white paws. Orange eyes. [Infinity]

Seafang- White she-cat with black paws, tail-tip and ring around eye. (Apprentice, Flintpaw) [Broken]

Duskhawk- Black tom with white paws and muzzle. Blue eyes. [Absent]

Sparkleap- Black she-cat with golden eyes [Holly]

Gingerheart- tan tom with white paws and tip of tail [Silver]

Rainbrook- bluish gray she-cat with white speckles and big blue eyes. White underbelly. [Flame]

Moonsplash- silver she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes. [Luna]

Squirrelleap- Light ginger tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes [Flame]

Dustfeather- gray/brown splotched tom with green eyes. [Perry]

Snowbird- white she-cat with green eyes. [Frost]

Redberry- fiery russet she-cat with a splash of white across her chest, and amber eyes [Quill]

Fawnstep- gray tabby she-cat with light brown spots and brown eyes [Berry]

Graytail- light grey she-cat with black paws, ear tips and tail tip. Amber eyes. [Shine]

Creekstorm- black tom with gray paws and ears, and bright blue eyes [Quill]

Starlingcall- Grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Millie]

Hailspring- thick-furred white tom [Mosper]

Frostwind- white sleek she-cat with frosty blue eyes [Adoptable]

Smallwing- tiny silver and white stripe she-cat with bob tail. [Luna]

Stormstep- black tom with white tail tip. [Perry]

Spiderpelt- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Badgerpaw) [Blue]

Leopardstrike- light brown she-cat with darker spots. Blue eyes. [Perry]

Swiftflight- silver tom with light blue eyes. Darker paws. [Crow]

Thorntalon- brown tom with ginger patches. White underbelly. Green eyes. [Blue]

Elmheart- gray/brown tom with green eyes. White underbelly and paws [Infinity]

Honeyfall- golden yellow she-cat with 2 white back paws and blue eyes [Honey]

Lightstorm- tortoiseshell tom with a bushy tail. [Mosper]

Silentsky- pale brown with white and darker brown marking on her face and back. [Dapple]

Owlflight- brown tom with white spots and orange eyes. (Apprentice, Sandpaw) [Love]

Apprentices

Leafpaw- dark brown she-cat with a lighter hazel underbelly and right front paw. Has a darker stripe down her back and brown eyes. [Eagle]

Birchpaw- white tom with black spots and blue eyes [Silver]

Flintpaw- leopard spotted tom with blue eyes [Quill]

Copperpaw- golden tom with blue eyes [Shadow]

Berrypaw- cream tom with blue eyes [Blue]

Blazepaw- bright orange tom with green eyes [Honey]

Badgerpaw- dusty brown tom with a black stripe that runs down his nose and back. Green eyes. [Dreamer]

Sandpaw- Sand-colored she-cat with dark brown ears and tail. Blue eyes. [Love]

Queens

Featherpetal- dark gray she-cat with silver slashes and dark black stripes, white flecks at the paws and tail and green eyes [Storm]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Stormkit- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes [Berry]

Blazekit- Predominantly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes [Quill]

Ebonykit- Black tom with hazel eyes [Broken]

Briarkit- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes [Frost]

Acornkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes [Luna]

Elders

CaveClan

Leader

Wolfstar- long-furred, dark gray tom with black splotches. Dark blue eyes. [Absent]

Deputy

Scorchstrike- gray tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Sootpaw) [Perry]

Medicine cat

Moonflower- mottled gold and black tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes (Apprentice, Echopaw) [Luna]

Warriors

Mistysplash- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. [Gray]

Cherrymist- blazing red she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes. White toes. [Quill]

Rowanblaze- heavily scarred dark brown tom with a cream chest. Amber eyes. (Apprentice, Eaglepaw) [Absent]

Graystorm- light gray tom with amber eyes [Absent]

Rainfur- gray tabby tom with black dots and a white muzzle. Green eyes. (Apprentice, Nettlepaw) [Blue]

Tallspirit- White and gray tom with black speckles, very long legs. Amber eyes. Broken spine. [Infinity]

Flamestorm- flame-colored tom with sapphire blue eyes. White chest. Massive scar on head (Apprentice, Whisperpaw) [Absent]

Kestrelwing- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes [Colonel]

Brindleblaze- tawny brown she-cat with streaks of cream. Amber eyes [Perry]

Swirlstripe- White tabby with gray swirly stripes. Sea blue eyes. (Apprentice, Maplepaw) [Perry]

Ashfeather- black she-cat with a gray tail tip [Frost]

Lizardstep- Brown tom with gray swirls along pelt, and dark green eyes [Luna]

Driftsky- blue-gray tom with ash-colored paws, muzzle, and chest. Blue eyes. [Absent]

Foxspirit- dark red russet tom with brown and golden molted spotted markings. Cream underbelly and muzzle. Golden socks. [Absent]

Ashstep- gray tom with darker gray paws, and tail tip. Green eyes. (Apprentice, Spottedpaw) [Water]

Icespirit- Gray tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Coalpaw) [Berry]

Blizzardfleck- Dark grey she-cat with a white chest and flecks all over her body. Amber eyes [Adoptable]

Darkstone- solid black tom with a long tail. Copper eyes [Adoptable]

Fernsong- Brown tabby with blue eyes and white tufts on her chest (Apprentice, Smokepaw) [Dove]

Nightclaw- white tom with black paws, tail-tip and ears. Amber eyes (Apprentice, Rockpaw) [Silver]

Shadowflight- Black tom with red specks on his paws. [Storm]

Marigoldpetal- Ginger and gold she-cat with amber eyes [Infinity]

Fogwhisker- gray she-cat with dark grey speckles [Absent]

Copperlight- copper-and-white tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes [Holly]

Cinderstreak- grey tabby she-cat with light green eyes and a black left front paw [Shadow]

Softwing- White she-cat with pale ginger, brown and light brown patches, blue eyes. [Infinity]

Stagflame- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes [Blue]

Appleshine- ginger she-cat with white stripes. Bright blue eyes. [Dreamer]

Sunheart- light orange tom with white underbelly, legs, nose bridge and lower half of face. Amber eyes. [Berry]

Apprentices

Bramblepaw- White, brown and black she-cat with blue eyes [Infinity]

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes [Absent]

Boulderpaw- White and brown tom with amber eyes [Blue]

Maplepaw- Ginger and gold she-cat with green eyes [Dapple]

Spottedpaw- white she-cat with brown and black spots. Yellow eyes [Infinity]

Nettlepaw- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes [Absent]

Echopaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes [Broken]

Whisperpaw- Orange she-cat with brown ears and amber eyes [Broken]

Rockpaw- big, long-furred silver tom with blue eyes. [Berry]

Eaglepaw- White tom with pale ginger, brown and light brown patches. Dark blue eyes [Infinity]

Sootpaw- Long furred dark gray tom with black splotches, light blue eyes [Absent]

Coalpaw- black tom with blue eyes [Silver]

Smokepaw- light grey tom with bright green eyes. His ears, muzzle, chest fur, legs and tail are all black. [Dapple]

Bluepaw- Blue she-cat with silver speckles on the top of her hind legs, silver paws and tail-tip. [Leopard]

Queens

Briarheart- Black she-cat with white 'petals' dotting her fur. Green eyes, and speckled ears. [Storm]

Creekstep- grayish blue she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. Mother of Robinkit (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Oreo]), Blossomkit ( fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes [Infinity]) and Rushkit (bluish-gray tom with black paws, amber eyes [Absent]) [Oreo]

Pebbleheart- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Wildkit (Russet tabby with cream underbelly, tail-tip, and paw. [Silver]) and Brightkit (Golden she-cat with blue eyes. [Blade]) [Silver]

Snowheart- white she-cat with a ginger patch on her lower back. Blue eyes. Expecting. [Fade]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Thunderkit- Dark gray and silver tabby tom with short legs and a long tail. Hazel eyes. [Frost]

Goldenkit- golden she-cat with a white underbelly. Green eyes. [Absent]

Lightkit- golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and light green eyes [Eagle]

Rainkit- silver-grey tom with deep blue eyes and a white forepaw. [Wolf]

Elders

LakeClan

Leader

Sapstar- gray tom with orange eyes. [Quill]

Deputy

Breezefang- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice, Branchpaw) [Water]

Medicine cat

Riverstone- Blue and white tabby tom. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Graypaw) [Infinity]

Warriors

Dawnblaze- golden she-cat with white paws. Green eyes. [Quill]

Robinstrike- lithe black she-cat with gray paws and a gray muzzle, green eyes [Oreo]

Hawkflight- a brown tabby with amber eyes and a white underbelly [Perry]

Redclaw- white with red paws and streaks down both flanks. Blue eyes [Blue]

Stormfall- dark gray tom with a white ear, tail tip, and right forepaw. Green eyes [Oreo]

Dewheart- A white she-cat with very light grey paws, ear-tips, and tail-tip. Has orange-yellow eyes. (Apprentice, Heronpaw) [Broken]

Wavepelt- blue-gray tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice, Flamepaw) [Quill]

Morningstreak- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Perry]

Cloudnight- White tom with black tail, spots on legs and back, and ears. Dark blue eyes, torn left ear which is deaf. [Infinity]

Lichenflight- black tom with a white tail tip, muzzle and paws. Yellow eyes. [Mosper]

Silvercloud- gray she-cat with jagged black stripes across her face. Gray under belly, amber eyes. [Quill]

Shaderipple- dark gray tom with black 'ripples' from his neck to his tail. Black front feet and back toes, and a black nose bridge. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Runningpaw) [Blue]

Dapplecloud- tall and slender ginger she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes. (Apprentice, Chasepaw) [Oreo]

Whitelily- small white she-cat with gray eyes (Apprentice, Bluepaw) [Oreo]

Fleetstrike- mottled gray and white tabby tom with emerald green eyes (Apprentice, Rowanpaw) [Absent]

Ripplepelt- white tom with dark gray stripes and two front paws, green eyes [Wolf]

Tideclaw- pale orange tom with a darker colored back. Brown ear tips, and light gray chest. Right eye is orange, left is yellow (Apprentice, Mosspaw) [Silver]

Clawstorm- white tom with black curved stripes down his sides, and a black stripe down his back. Amber eyes. (Apprentice, Cloudpaw) [Adoptable]

Tansylight- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice, Tinypaw) [Holly]

Riverpelt- Blue-grey tom with white stripes and grey eyes (Apprentice, Mousepaw) [Broken]

Silverspring- silver gray tabby with blue eyes (Apprentice, Mallowpaw) [Colonel]

Nightwatcher- ginger tom with blue eyes. Scar down the right side. (Apprentice, Shellpaw) [Mosper]

Amberstripe- calico with white paws and tail [Dove]

Stealthshade- black tom with purple eyes. [Holly]

Rosewing- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes [Flame]

Ashfire- gray tom with blue eyes [Silver]

Flowerbreeze- pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. Yellow eyes. [Perry]

Hollysplash- Fluffy black she-cat with one white paw, a white tail-tip and blue eyes. [Fare]

Applethorn- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. [Absent]

Sharkpelt- black and white tom with blue eyes. [Oreo]

Hazelstream- orange she-cat with blue eyes [Infinity]

Marshwater- Mottled gray tabby she-cat with white paws and markings over green eyes. [Infinity]

Ravenflight- Jet-black she-cat with sleek fur and yellow-orange eyes. Has one white paw and a white tail tip. [Absent]

Littlefur- small dark brown tom with black ears and a back right paw. Golden eyes. [Dreamer]

Windrunner- thick-furred, white tom with gray points. Green eyes. [Adoptable]

Sparklight- Pale orange she-cat with white markings around the face and on the paws; amber eyes [Berry]

Splashfall- light orange tom with white paws and yellow eyes. [Berry]

Fernshine- Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes [Broken]

Apprentices

Gorsepaw- black tom with dark orange/amber eyes. [Luna]

Tinypaw- small cream she-cat with an orange back. Brown tail stripes, ear tips and splotch over eye. Green eyes. [Absent]

Cloudpaw- white tom with light ginger patches over his ears and one eye. He has yellow eyes, and a fluffy tail [Quill]

Mousepaw- long-legged dark brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, and underbelly. Dark blue eyes. [Holly]

Shellpaw- slender white tom with mottled gray tabby markings, green eyes. [Infinity]

Mallowpaw- dark brown she-cat with green eyes. [Blue]

Rowanpaw- white tom with russet paws, green eyes [Blue]

Runningpaw- mottled gray tabby tom with white markings, amber eyes [Water]

Foxpaw- dark orange tom with a black muzzle and green eyes [Honey]

Sagepaw- gray she-cat with one white paw and turquoise-green eyes [Honey]

Chasepaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes. [Infinity]

Graypaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes [Quill]

Heronpaw- blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes. White stomach [Absent]

Flamepaw- orange tom with amber eyes [Berry]

Mosspaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes [Quill]

Branchpaw- brown/red tom with green eyes [Broken]

Queens

Foxwhisper- Light russet she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes. Mother of Blackkit (black she-cat with a white muzzle. Blue/gray eyes [Absent]) and Clawkit (black she-cat with russet patches [Gray]) [Gray]

Sunstream- Pale red intersex she-cat with purple eyes. Mother of Spottedkit (white she-cat with brown and orange dapples, green eyes. [Absent]), Burnkit (rusty red she-cat with orange eyes. [Holly]), Minnowkit (gray she-cat with orange eyes. [Silver]), and Reedkit (black tom with amber eyes. [Quill]) [Absent]

Sedgecreek- Light gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and chest, sedge-green eyes Mother of Buzzardkit (light brown tom with tan and darker brown streaks, amber eyes. [Infinity]), and Swiftkit (light brown tom with a gray underbelly, green eyes [Quill])

Quilltalon- silver she-cat with black mackerel stripes. One dark blue and one light blue eye. Slightly crooked forepaw. Mother of Sleetkit (grey tom with white speckles and black paws, muzzle and tail tip. Amber eyes. [Blue]), (Amberkit- silver and black she cat with white spots. Amber eyes. [Broken]), Nightkit (black tom with a stubby tail. Blue eyes. [Shadow]), and Pondkit- silver she cat with black speckles. Blue eyes. [Eagle]) [Blue]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Sparrowkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes. [Blue]

Elders

FieldClan

Leader

Fallenstar- White/gray she-cat with black and silver tabby markings on legs, face and tail, frosty blue eyes [Holly]

Deputy

Stormheart- Dark blue/gray tabby cat with dark black tips on his ears. Long haired. Strikingly blue eyes. White flecks around his tail, paws, and belly. [Storm]

Medicine cat

Jaypaw- blue gray tom with a white paw and green eyes [Blue]

Warriors

Nimblebreeze- pale, tawny tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat [Fare]

Blazestripe- ginger tabby with white socks and underbelly and green eyes. [Perry]

Cedarpelt- Gray and reddish brown tabby tom with orange eyes [Absent]

Timberflame- dark brown tom with green eyes. White tail. [Frost]

Shellwhisker- Long-furred white tom with cream paws and mask around face, blue eyes. Scarred leg and side [Absent]

Bluewhisker- a dark gray tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Nightpaw) [Frost]

Redwhisker- red tom with green eyes. [Perry]

Runningbrook- brown she-cat with white tabby stripes [Quill]

Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat with white stripe down back, with light blue eyes. (Apprentice, Olivepaw) [Eagle]

Stormclaw- Light grey tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Lightpaw) [Flame]

Maplewing- pale brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Orange eyes. White chin and underbelly. (Apprentice, Smokepaw) [Blue]

Robinshade- Dusky brown she-cat (Apprentice, Dovepaw) [Flame]

Grayblaze- gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Juniperpaw) [Colonel]

Hawkfall- slender, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy tail (Apprentice, Graypaw) [Oreo]

Cloverpool- slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow/green eyes (Apprentice, Adderpaw) [Infinity]

Tawnybreeze- tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice, Shadowpaw) [Quill]

Ripplestreak- blue tom with white stripes across his back, black tail (Apprentice, Wolfpaw) [Mosper]

Breezeflight- long-furred golden tom with gray eyes. [Perry]

Thistlepath- Gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes and gray blotches on his face. (Apprentice, Flowerpaw) [Poke]

Shadewillow- black she-cat with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. [Blue]

Brightstream- chocolate tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. [Absent]

Mothflower- light brown she-cat with white chest and tip of tail, yellow eyes [Berry]

Cindershade- Black she-cat with a gray tail tip and misty blue eyes [Infinity]

Mintpetal- Mottled gray and black she-cat with gray eyes [Silver]

Dawnflight- small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. [Absent]

Aspenfrost- blue-gray tom with white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Yellow eyes. [Infinity]

Hickoryfur- dark gray tom with a white stomach and blue eyes. [Storm]

Cloverstream- Light-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white splotch on her tail [Broken]

Apprentices

Nightpaw- Black tom with blue eyes [Berry]

Lightpaw- Black tom with white paws and white chest and tail tip. [Silver]

Olivepaw- Gray she-cat with brown-blue eyes [Quill]

Graypaw- Gray she-cat with brown-blue eyes [Infinity]

Dovepaw- White she-cat with copper eyes [Perry]

Shadowpaw- White tom with black paws, tail tip and ear tips with one copper and one blue eyes [Luna]

Wolfpaw- dark grey tom with one white paw. Dark amber eyes [Blue]

Smokepaw- grey she-cat with white patches and paws. Yellow eyes [Flame]

Juniperpaw- grey tabby tom with black stripes. Green eyes [Broken]

Adderpaw- black tom with gray stripes. Green eyes [Absent]

Flowerpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes [Flame]

Queens

Shadowstreak- black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Skykit (blue she-cat with blue eyes. [Frost]), Badgerkit (Black tom with a white stripe on his nose and down his back. Stub tail. [Broken]), and Moonkit (gray and white tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Has spotted sides, a dark stripe down her spine and two white spots on back. [Shadow]) [Shadow]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Jaykit- golden she-cat with dark brown spots and a white spot on her nose. Dark blue eyes, partially blind. [Dreamer]

Elders

Birdsong- gray she-cat with blue eyes. [Flame]

 _ **Do NOT take these alliances from the forum without permission. Also, go check out TC, FC, LC, CC RP**_


	2. Prologue

I am cold and heartless. Some may even consider me evil; but once you get to know me, I am really quite the opposite. People think I'm weird, but keep in mind that one person's weird is another's normal.

This is my life, and you should respect it. It isn't my fault I'm different. Or in my opinion- unique.

One day my boring life of fighting and arguing would change...

This is my story; or should I say _our_ story.

 **Other chapters will be a lot longer, I promise. Please give me feedback, but no flames. Thanks. Friendly criticism is welcome, though.**

 **Question of the day: Have you ever lost someone who will always leave a hole in your heart?**


	3. Twolegplace

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. With school, holidays, and deaths, things have been really hard. Plus, I haven't been able to get online long enough to type anything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Legend of the Moon: Chapter one.**

* * *

I was lost, scared, confused. Where was I? Where were they? I didn't know anymore. All I wanted was t dig a hole, curl up in it and die. But what if I saw them again? Maybe if I meow really loud they'll come? But what if they don't? What then? What will happen to me?

Thoughts whirled through my mind, causing me to feel dizzy. I wanted to throw up. I felt weak and worthless and wanted to hurl myself off a cliff, but I held myself back. What point would that do? I looked around for my family, my tiny body shaking. I let out a weak, "mrow?" No reply. I forced my vibrating legs to move, swallowing back the wail rising in my throat.

I was wandering toward twolegplace, little to my knowledge until I was almost in it. My mewing had become louder, which is why I wasn't paying attention. I was listening for a response.

Would they be in here? What if they were captured? What if a dog found them? Fear knawed in my belly, almost to the point that I turned back to the forest.

"No," I told myself, narrowing my light green eyes determinedly. "I need to find them."

"Mom...?" I asked, my tiny legs shaking. "Dad...?"

* * *

Something screeched from above, quickly descending upon me.

I watched with wide eyes, frozen, as the ghost-like creature seemed to engulf me in speckled-white that I had only ever heard of in stories.

 _"You don't see them coming. They fly silently through the night, ready to snatch up an unsuspecting kit to feast upon. They will tear you apart until nothing remains except for blood and fur..."_

The stories of strange birds rang through my mind. I dived under a giant red beast, where it hopefully couldn't find me. Time seemed to stop enough for me to think of my mother's stories, but how? My fear couldn't have stopped _time_ , right? No. I'm just crazy.

The ghost-like bird flew back upwards and I managed to see some details on it. It was a large white bird with a brown back and feathered feet. It's face was large and curved, like a small dip in the ground. Its eyes seemed too large for its head and its beak too small.

The large wings of the great, silent bird brought it higher and higher until I could no longer see it's glowing outline.

I soon realized that my heart was still racing from the sight of the majestic, yet terrifying creature. I took a few deep breaths that quickly started to calm me until... Until I realized where I was.

I was beneath a giant beast with solid, unnatural, black rock beneath my paws. It reeked of... well, I don't know what, but I can tell you this. It. _Stunk._

It matched the description of a creature from one of my mothers' other stories. She said that there were these huge beasts that swallowed twolegs inside them. If you walked in front of one, it would eat you. They came in many colors and shapes, but, according to her, they all have one thing in common: they were bloodthirsty savages who wanted only to kill.

This got my heart and mind buzzing once more. _What if the giant bird got them? Would I be able to take care of myself? What if I die too?_ I swallowed nervously, repeating the thoughts in my head. _What if I die too...?_

I started meowing again, louder this time. "Mom, Dad, Leaf, Badger, where are you!? I want to go home!" Tears streamed down my face.

My paws were rubbed raw from the stony ground on twolegplace. All I wanted was for my family to be with me. Why couldn't I be like other kits my age, with family and friends to play with?

"It isn't fair!" I growled, swiping at the giant black paw of the monster, but reeling back with a sharp yowl of pain.

An unnatural, strange light switched on, not far from the monster I was hiding under. A dark twoleg with white pelt-like things on emerged from a giant stone structure I imagine was probably its den, looking around before going back inside. I sighed my relief and eventually continued calling for my family.

What seemed like moons later, another twoleg came out. This one was female with long golden hair and dark blue eyes. She had light skin and wore dark pelts over it. The twoleg looked around for a couple heartbeats, before quietly sneaking out and keeping to the shadows. As if I didn't notice it!

I bushed out my fur and unsheathed my claws, ready to strike if she came too near.

"Where are you?" The twoleg asked in a soft voice, even though she obviously knew where I was. "I'm not going to harm you."

The gentle voice soothed me, but I remembered my mother's words. _"Never trust them,"_ she had meowed, her eyes emotionless and cold, _"they will bite you in the neck."_

Her words had sent a chill up my spine, but _I_ wasn't scared, unlike my littermates.

The twoleg approached the monster and kneeled down at it, making no sound as she did so.

I slunk away toward another monster, hoping the twoleg wouldn't see me.

I saw a look of understanding flash across her gaze. The twoleg slowly and calmly walked away, though I smeled a strong reek of fear radiating off of her.

What was she scared of? If a twoleg was scared, should I be too? I shrunk further against the monster's paw, another twoleg coming out of a den almost as soon as the previous twoleg disappeared from sight.

Once again, thoughts buzzed through my mind. I didn't see the new twoleg yet, but even so, my attention span was short... Unless it involved toys.

 _Why did Mom, Dad, Badger, and Leaf have to go so suddenly? Are they even alive?_ At the repeated awful thoughts, tears welled up in my eyes. I let out a pitiful mew and wrapped my tail around myself. At the moment, all I wanted to do was curl up in the curve of my mother's belly with my littermates at my side. Why couldn't I just have that?

I suddenly heard a thump beside me. I jumped, my gaze flicking over to a twoleg's face staring right at me. I barely dodged the fat pink paw that came toward me like an angry mother blackbird defending her nest.

Lucky for me, the first twoleg came back, holding something small and round in her hand. She shouted something at the other twoleg, holding up the odd object, despite the fact that she was half his size. The larger twoleg backed off, much to my relief. I had a bad feeling about that guy.

The female twoleg seemed to relax as well as the larger one retreated back to its den, sighing her relief.

"Hello, little one," she cooed, gently kneeling down at the belly of the monster.

I stepped up slightly, curious as to what the thing in her hand was. It was silver and shiny, and it had a picture of a white cat on it.

She pulled a tab on the top of the container, which released a strong, familiar but unfamiliar aroma into the air. My mouth watered, and I couldn't help licking my whiskers in anticipation. I knew it was for me.

The twoleg set it down on the hard black stone and backed away, as if she knew I was hungry and wouldn't come out otherwise.

I knew that I should have kept hiding, but I was so hungry. I crept out of my hiding place, keeping my eye on the black-pelted twoleg near me. I licked at the food, reluctant to have my whiskers touch the sides of the capsule. Soon, I settled down, closing my eyes.

 _Mom wouldn't want me to starve,_ I told myself, until a dreadful thought occurred in my mind. _Unless she does... What if she does? maybe she gathered dad and Leaf and Badger and left. Could they have abandoned me?_

 _No. I'm just paranoid... Right?_

 _Well, whether they like it or not, I'm eating._

The meat was delicious. It was probably the best thing I had ever eaten, the juices bathing my hooked tongue. Distracted by that, I almost forgot that my family was missing. No, that _I_ was missing.

My eyelids flashed open as the food was dragged from my muzzle by the twoleg, taken about a foxlength away. Confused, I retreated back to the monster. After a while, I came back and began to eat again.

 _Mom wouldn't want me to starve,_ I told myself, until a dreadful thought occurred in my mind. _Unless she does... What if she does? maybe she gathered dad and Leaf and Badger and left. Could they have abandoned me?_

 _No. I'm just paranoid... Right?_

 _Well, whether they like it or not, I'm eating._

The meat was delicious. It was probably the best thing I had ever eaten, the juices bathing my hooked tongue. Distracted by that, I almost forgot that my family was missing. No, that _I_ was missing.

This repeated process continued for a while. A few times, I even let her touch my fur as I unknowingly was led into her den.

* * *

 **Well, this wasn't as good as I was hoping, in my opinion, but at least I posted something. For once. I hope to update soon, but things are still very stressful, so please be patient.**

 _ **Question of the day: Have you ever rescued/tried to rescue an animal in need? What's their story?**_


	4. An Omen?

**Finally! An update that isn't too late, though it is rather short... It was supposed to be put up earlier today, but O was at school, and had to put the computers up.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review down below!**

* * *

I stared, shocked, at the tiny kitten in front of me. She was the most magnificent bundle of fur I had ever seen. Her silver and white fur shone through the dark room like the full moon, and her spots reminded me of the numerous seas and craters on its surface. She had two white wings on her back like those dolphins made with air from their blowholes, toward the center of her back. they were evenly spaced away from her spine- one on either side. She had light succulent-green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight reflected from Luna. Her chin was scraped as if she stumbled on concrete, but to me, she was perfect.

I remembered the previous day, when I had been driving down a side road near the highway, and I was watching the clouds. I had recently taken up cloud watching, a pastime that reminded me of a good friend that had recently passed away named Echo, my neighbor's sweet, lovable boxer dog. I didn't expect to see anything, but a part of me wished that she would show a sign that she was happy and healthy in the afterlife. I wasn't religious, but I felt lost without her. She was my best friend.

Instead, when I looked up at the clouds, I saw something- a paw print. I knew it wasn't Echo's because you couldn't see the claws, which meant it was a cat's. Some part of me screamed that it was that of a kitten's, but I didn't know why. I felt a part of my heart fluter, as if knowing something would happen soon, while another part of me was grumbling that it was just a really cool cloud. I watched the cloud until it disappeared from view, even after it dissipated. I didn't think much of it until now.

Could this be the kitten? Somehow I knew it was, and I knew she was meant for me.

* * *

 **Yes, I realize that it sound incredibly unrealistic for being a true story, but I guarantee that it is true. The only false part of this chapter is that I knew it as soon as I saw her. In reality, I remembered the "sign" a few hours after I let her into my home.**

 **Question of the day: Have you ever had something that seems like an omen happen to you?**


	5. Animals in Need

**This is not a chapter. This is just a page for petitions people should sign involving animal cruelty and environmental welfare I think people should really raise awareness of.**

* * *

Everyone. Start as many petitions as you can, boycott Petco, PetSmart, and other live animal dealers, alert everyone you know about this problem. help stop this cruelty and give justice to the animals!

/p/us-government-stop-the-cruelty-of-petco-and-other-live-animal-stores-around-the-country

* * *

Everyone, help stop this awful orca cruelty at SeaWorld!

youtube watch?v=aImi0YX0acc

* * *

And in your own home! (Chicken eggs.)

youtube watch?v=95OFyICCBU8

* * *

And with these poor little pigs!:

youtube watch?v=yMtlOfSHroo

* * *

Try not to cry:

youtube watch?v=Xjbt3SV5ek8

* * *

Turkey Cruelty as well:

YouTube watch?v=NYQqC2tbw5M

 _ **Join Me!**_

* * *

 _ **Important! Please read!**_


End file.
